


like a dark and stormy night

by ladyofdecember



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Black Friday, Drinking & Talking, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentions of Brock - Freeform, Mentions of Hank, Mutual Pining, Spoilers through Season 7 Episode 3, Thanksgiving, Thunderstorms, mentions of Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Orpheus and Rusty spend the afternoon couped up in the penthouse discussing their long history together during a thunderstorm. Things become muddled and steamy quickly.





	like a dark and stormy night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete mess that started as a story with a plot but turned into porn. I've never been a fan of Orpheus and Rusty but recently was pulled into it by others. I blame them!
> 
> Couldn't remember if Orpheus has the ability to summon things to him or not so just threw that in? This takes place directly after season 7 episode 3 hence the talk of it being Black Friday and all that. Loosely based on some prompts by @witterprompts on Tumblr so go check them out!

“Is this what you plan on doing all day?”

“All morning, yeah.”

Rusty had just come down the stairs and into their kitchen to find both his teenaged sons in their pajamas along with a fully dressed Brock. The twins were scrolling through their phones' social media feeds where as the bodyguard was reading the paper.

Heading over to the coffee pot, the super scientist went about making himself a cup.

Brock side eyed him as he continued reading the news. “You want me to grab you anything while I'm out?”

“No, no. Today is day one of my new keto diet. Got to get in shape for that conference you know. I'm speaking there-”

“We know!” All three members of the family interrupted at once leaving Rusty to feel a bit slighted. Perhaps, he had been bragging about it a lot. 

He carried on. “Yes, well, after that big dinner yesterday for Thanksgiving, I decided to start today fresh. In fact, I think it's already working! How do I look?” Rusty spun around, expecting his family to comment on his thinness but not one pair of eyes turned to gaze upon him. “Oh, come on!” He whined and then, “Fine... “ He sulked into the other room and back upstairs once more.

“Okay, well I'm off. Got to get there early for the specials.” Brock announced, setting his paper down and coffee mug in the sink.

The teens both watched him go only taking their eyes off their screens for a moment or two.

“What? The specials at the mall?” Dean asked curiously.

“Yeah. The Black Friday stuff. Need a new tool set.”

“Ooh! I wanna come!” Hank said, sitting up straighter and pocketing his phone. “I bet I can find Sirena some awesome, expensive gift that'll look like I put a lot of thought into it!”

Brock began heading towards the elevator with Hank. “Yeah alright, Dean? Ya comin'?”

The boy glanced back at the two. “No, you go ahead. The capitalist dogma that's propagated by the existence of psudo-holidays are just a way for the government to increase spending to help the economy and supporting such a day would be giving in to their corporatist lies.”

“'Kay.” Brock said as the two got in the elevator and headed down.

…

“I assure you, Mr. Venture, the motor hotel is not that bad. It is definitely a step down from the quarters me and pumpkin enjoyed at your estate but it has been... adequate.”

It was a few hours later now, Rusty having nothing to do with the entire family out and about shopping, eugh, and his employees, see: White and Billy, too full from Thanksgiving leftovers to come into work. It was just as well, he supposed. He needed a break after all that hard work he'd been putting in lately. Not to mention the... unpleasantness of the last few days. He could use with some time alone. At least, that'd been the plan until a particular necromancer had shown up unexpectedly at his door.

The man cocked his head to the right in confusion. “Why are you so interested in my lodging status suddenly? You didn't seem concerned a few days ago.”

“Maybe I was worried. There’s nothing wrong with that!” Rusty chided defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. After a beat, “Not that this isn’t a pleasant visit and all, but are you going to leave any time soon?”

“Quite astute of you to notice my reluctance. But no, I actually have news! The triad and I are embarking on a bit of real estate here in the city. We are acquiring a nice brownstone a few streets away. But I can hear your annoyance deep within the walls of your very psyche and I want to assure you, I will not be interrupting your work here with unannounced social calls anymore. You require the utmost space and I shall grant you this!”

“I didn't... I didn't say that.” Rusty mumbled, looking very taken back by the man's statement. He watched as he headed over to the elevator doors.

“Mr. Venture, I'll take my leave now! If you should have any further requests of me, I will be at your call!”

Stumbling over his words in a haste to get him to stop, Rusty quickly followed him over to the doors. “Well, wait, I... I just... “

Turning around with a quiet air of bemusement, the necromancer looked at the superscientist who appeared to be blushing? How strange.

Rusty finally rolled his eyes and his expression changed to irritation. “Oh, will you just stay a while? It's about to rain anyway so if you leave now you'll get all soaking wet! So just... come have a drink with me or whatever!”

Watching the man huff to himself as he headed back towards the living room, Orpheus smiled at the idea of the man wishing him to stay. His eyes strayed to the enormous, floor to ceiling windows that led out to the patio and pool. Dark clouds had begun to roll in indicating a storm was approaching. Perhaps, he'd wait it out after all.

…

The flickering of the lightning shone across the walls and ceiling as the storm outside carried on unrelenting.

The sound of the pattering of rain drops sounding on the living room window, the two men sat on the large couch, drinks in hand and silence abounding.

Rusty played with a stray thread on the seam of his slacks while Orpheus tried to think of something to say. Finally, he decided to just be frank.

“It occurs to me, Mr. Venture, that you do not consider us friends, nor have you ever in fact, considered us as such. It's a shame. I've always cared for you deeply. But, I will not hold it against you. I understand and have seen things from your past which explain... a lot.” He finished quietly, sipping at his drink.

Rusty glared at him. “How dare you? You... you don't know things about my past! I mean I know you're like, some kind of psychic guy and all but... you don't know me!”

“I didn't mean it as a judgment. Just making conversation by way of your aloofness towards me.”

A beat later and the man was sure he'd be showing himself out soon, storm or otherwise.

“I don’t know what to do in the face of someone being so kind to me.” Rusty said then, quietly glancing up insecurely into the gaze of the warm amber eyes of dare he say it? His friend. “Maybe that's why I am such a bad one. A... a friend.”

“I thought I wasn't your friend?” Oprheus asked, smiling shyly at the man's admission. “Why only just a few days ago you were rebuffing my advancements!”

“Well... “ The man shrugged and trailed off, eyes averted to the carpet below. Then at the last statement, he shot up in surprise. “Wait, advancements? Like... ?”

Blushing at his slip, Orpheus waved the man away. “No, no. Nothing like that! I didn't mean... I... “ He chose to turn his attention back to his drink, downing the rest of it in one sip.

Rusty took this cue to finish his own drink as well.

After an awkward pause, he turned to the man again. “Another?”

…

Many drinks later and the two had somehow found themselves upstairs in the master bedroom. Rusty was feeling very drunk, having insisted on drink after drink even after the lightweight necromancer had refused to continue. The superscientist was feeling very loose and so had unleashed a large amount of details involving their past, like specifically the stray comment about how when they'd first met he'd found him undeniably attractive. That is, until he'd opened his mouth and began talking about spirituality. 

The two got on the subject of their long history together and how grateful Orpheus had been at being given a place to live for so long. Unsure of where to go or what to do after his divorce, he'd built a pleasant home in the apartment he rented on the compound.

Rusty was currently sitting on the bed, Orpheus sitting precariously beside him but feeling just a bit uncomfortable. Was it due to the nature of being in a bedroom or maybe just the closeness of the two of them? He had never specifically tried to hide his feelings of attraction for the man, only when he seemed particularly abhorrent to his statements. He hoped it wasn't particularly apparent at this moment.

Abruptly, the conversation hit a lull and Rusy's eyes were feeling a bit heavy from the alcohol. Orpheus too felt a bit sleepy and the soft bed beneath them wasn't helping matters. Suddenly, Rusty seemed to rock forward and crash his lips against the necromancer's, an action that wasn't entirely unwelcome.

They kissed for a moment sloppily before the superscientist pulled back and averted his gaze. Orpheus' heart beat loudly in his chest. What were they doing?

“You're such a tease.” Rusty mumbled, staring hard off at a corner of the room.

“Excuse me? Me?!”

“Yes, you. Always walking around in those tight pants. Ugh.” The man stood up to begin to pace the room a bit before stopping and pointing at the necromancer in irritation. “You're a tease! And you know it!”

“I'm not... I haven't... “ Orpheus sputtered indignantly. 

“So wait... you're... you were okay with that?”

“Yes. Why... why not?”

“I dunno.”

The two stood facing one another, feeling a bit shocked by the evening's progression. Then, the two came together once more kissing fiercely and clawing at one another's clothing.

Rusty felt himself pushed down onto the bed, Orpheus kneeling over him as they made out and he began to feel tingly all over as if he were just now coming alive.

He broke away from the man an glanced up at him. “Choke me.”

“I beg your pardon?!” The gray haired man exclaimed in shock.

Rusty stared at him unblinkingly. “It's the only way I get off. C'mon, seriously.”

“I will do no such thing!” Orpheus stared at the man below him alarmingly. Suddenly, painfully so, he became aware of their surroundings and just what they were embarking on. He felt as though he needed to lie down. 

“Oh god, why are you so vanilla?!” The superscientist complained, sitting up entirely forcing the man to move aside.

Staring out the window at the storm and the flashes of lightning, the necromancer wondered just how much other people could see in the room they were in and what they were up to. After all, it was a very tall building which mean there was no need for any sort of curtains but the man still felt uneasy about their recreations being on display so publicly. 

Rusty began to stand up off the bed and head back downstairs. “Never mind, this was a stupid idea. I know. God forbid, I have a little fun. We don't... have to... “

“No, no!” Orpheus grabbed ahold of the man's wrists to try to lure him back to the bed. “I want to... uhm, partake however... could we lower the shades a bit?” He eyed the windows that surrounded them nervously and then turned back to the man.

Rusty smirked. “What? You're shy? Don't care for a little voyeurism? Fine. Well, if it makes you feel better.” The man made his way over to a panel by the door and hit a few switches, effectively turning off all the lights and lowering the shades a bit. In it's place, a few faux candles lit up at the edge of the room, creating a nice glow for them to enjoy. The flashes of lightning were still seeping in the room as well, allowing for them to still see in the dim light.

“I'm not vanilla, you know.” 

“Oh, of course not.”

“It's just... I've just... haven't done this sort of thing in a while.” Orpheus whispered, eyes maneuvering around the bedroom before finding their way back to the man's.

He suddenly felt emboldened with courage and leaned forward to grip the man's wrists once more and pull him down on to the bed.

”I've been thinking about doing this for forever.” He murmured, kissing along the skin of the other man's neck. “Feeling this way... indulging in it... “ He began to run his hand up the back of the other's dusky blue turtleneck sweater. He reached underneath and began tugging the sweater up and over the man's head, causing his glasses to go in the process as well.

Depositing the sweater and glasses on the nightstand beside them, Orpheus leaned down and pressed against his longtime friend and infatuation with need. Kissing him soundly on the mouth, he ran his hands behind his neck and down his back, beginning to lose himself in the sensations of the moment. Undoing his belt, he got his pants and socks off fully as well before going back in to capture his lips again.

Rusty pulled back from him after a moment of intense kissing and gave the man a look from head to toe. Then with rushed words into breath, “You've got too many clothes on!” He began tugging on the man's robe in haste to get it off as well and undressing him fully leaving just his black boxes on.

The necromancer then pushed Rusty down onto the bed on his stomach so he was facing away from him. Reaching over to peel off his white underwear, he tugged them all the way down so that the scientist was naked before him.

Leaning over the the man, Orpheus ran his hands down his naked back and to the bare ass cheeks, encircling them in his grasp, feeling the softness of the skin and feeling an urge to unleash some of his pent up aggravation. He leaned in so that he was almost flush with the scientist as he lay on his stomach, the soft fabric of his boxers drifting along his hip and back. “What would you say to a little penance, Mr. Venture?”

The feeling of his hot breath splaying across his cold shoulder, Rusty shivered just a little at the way the man was whispering so close to his ear. He felt a little vulnerable and more than a little exposed which thankfully was right up his alley in terms of getting his rocks off. “I'd say... uh... something clever, I dunno, yes, just... let's do it!”

Summoning a plastic instrument of which to use on the man, Orpheus felt himself becoming lost in the fantasies that he had long kept corralled inside his mind. Now, they were being let loose for him to enjoy freely.

He struck the man squarely on his right butt cheek with the tool, delighting in the way it made the scientist squirm.

“Ow! Hey, is that a... a flyswatter?” Rusty complained and tried to turn over but was held down with one hand by the necromancer. “Hey!”

“You will be quiet! You will submit to your penance!” Orpheus said as he began to spank him over and over again with the one hand while the other held him firmly in place.

Shivering in delight from head to toe, Rusty shut up and began simply responding with various moans and sounds as he began to be turned on by the actions. “Oh, yes... yes... more... “

Digging deep within, Orpheus began to feel almost primal in his experimentation with spanking the man. He thought about the man's comment of him being 'vanilla' and increased the speed and consistency of the spankings leading the man beneath him to squirm and cry out more and more.

As lightning continued to flash, thunder joined it now from outside the shiny glass windows of the Venture penthouse. 

“Yes, god, more... “ Rusty cried into the sheets of the bed beneath him.

Orpheus leaned down once more, setting aside his tool to begin kissing along the scientist's neck and down his shoulders and back.

Rusty shivering with anticipation, quickly turned over to bring the man down closer to his lips to kiss him once more. Their tongues intermingling together, brushing back and forth over each other, the men began moaning as each became more and more turned on, excited by the idea of what was to come.

Feeling almost darkly drunk with control and lust, Orpheus ran his hands down the other man's abdomen and to his cock methodically giving it a squeeze and a jerk. Rusty was sent into a blind sense of wonderment from the actions.

Pulling down his boxers, the necromancer leaned in close once more to capture the man's lips as the two were riding a dizzying high of attraction and arousal. They kissed deeply, Rusty moving to bring one hand up to tangle deliciously in the man's two toned hair, shifting slightly so that his member would brush up against the other man's. When it finally did, neither could contain their surprise and excitement.

Orpheus leaned back to peer into the scientist's eyes as if asking permission for something. Yet, not wanting to seem too 'vanilla' as it were, he simply said, “You... wish to do this?”

Rusty's eyes were pleading, wild and crazy like he'd never seen them. He nodded emphatically then added, “Yes! Yes! Just... do it! Go!”

Needing no more encouragement, the necromancer motioned for the man to sit up and move over towards the headboard of the bed. He turned him to face the wall and headboard and then came up carefully behind him. Now summoning a small bottle of lubricant, he began to gently prepare his opening.

Rusty nearly sank forward against the headboard at the contact, moaning in anticipation at what was to come. Finally, when he was ready, Orpheus approached him and plunged himself slowly into the man.

Both became a moaning mess, quickly finding a sense of rhythm and pattern that felt appropriate and Orpheus began fucking the man gently, enjoying the various sensations of the act. Never in his wildest fantasies had things moved this quickly along and he was lost in the pleasures of moving in and out of the man's hole.

Rusty was clinging on to the edge of the headboard in near ecstasy, completely overwhelmed with the feelings and emotions tied to the man who was currently fucking his brains out. But there would be plenty of time for Q & A later he assumed.

Beginning to feel lost in the motions and movements, Orpheus began to sink below his consciousness into something a bit more beneath himself. His eyes began to glow as he gripped the man's hips jarringly. “Yesss... feel it... feel me... “ He murmured into his shoulder blade.

Receiving only sounds and moans emitted from the other party, he continued. “I could brand you, mark you just like this, with my brand... I should... I should... “

Rusty felt himself tighten up as he began to cum and release himself all over the pillows before him. Orpheus grabbed on to him tightly as he too began to feel himself growing closer to release.

Feeling overcome with power and a bit of darkness welling up inside of him, the necromancer held tighter to the scientist as he plowed into him before releasing as well, the two of them falling into a heap on the bed in exhaustion.

Outside, the rain began to slow, no longer pelting the glass panes with such an intensity.

And then, a voice sounded from downstairs. “We're back!”

Both men leapt up, Rusty shouting, “Oh crap!”


End file.
